star wars: The saga of the gods
by australianfanfic
Summary: During the clone wars Jedi general Kendar with two Venator-Class star destroyers and the grand army of the republic, are on a mission to the edge of galaxy to a previously unknown collection of systems. With reports of a brand new collection of races in the galaxy... full summary inside. Rated T but could raise to M.
1. sneak peak

**Star wars and of course Star wars knights of the old republic (KOTOR) and possibly my own character or characters**

This is my first fan fiction attempt and will be writing more. I have been reading fan fiction for over 1 year now and decided to give it a crack so enjoy. What you see now is only a sneak peak so if you like it favourite it and check back for more. (I will be writing more so don't worry about that)

I will be using a few of my own characters by the way as well as some of the old favourites in the prequel trilogy and the games. What you see below is only as i have said a sneak peak and the full chapter 1 will be going up in about a week so i can put the finishing touches on it. withput further ado here is the full summary of what to expect is this series.

* * *

><p>During the clone wars Jedi general Kendar with two Venator-Class star destroyers and the grand army of the republic, are on a mission to the edge of galaxy to a previously unknown collection of systems. With reports of a brand new collection of races in the galaxy, who is seen by the Galactic senate as a potential ally to combat the threat of Count Dooku and his separatist allies. Little do they know there is someone far more dangerous being lurking behind the scenes of these new races that is a far more potent foe in the galaxy than any Sith.<p> 


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: just to let you all know I own nothing about star wars apart from my own original characters

22BBY.

Coruscant, Jedi temple,

The Jedi council was just deliberating on who to send out to the outer rim as they had just received reports of collection of systems destroying an entire fleet of CIS ships, which included 4 providence-class destroyers and an upgraded version of a _Subjugator_-class heavy cruiser. Which had thought to have been destroyed by General Skywalker but it turn out they had manufactured a second one. As well as a fleet of republic warships which included an 5 Acclamator II-class assault ship's and 10 Venator-class star destroyers. Have all gone missing.

"These peoples could be a potential ally in the outer-rim and they could be the thing we need to win this war." Said Plo-koon while thinking If we have an ally on the edge of the galaxy then maybe they could help us win the war. His hopes were quashed when he heard the next statement from one of the orders strongest members.

"Aren't you forgetting the fact that they destroyed an entire republic fleet, If they are that powerful to take on 2 fleets than what's to stop them from entering the war on their own side" Expressed Mace Windu Hotly. "The order may not survive if we have to fight a war on 2 fronts …. I sense the dark side clouding our vison in this matter."

"Diplomacy, try we will and send general Kendar we will." Said Master Yoda.

"I still don't like this; I sense the dark side in this matter" Said Mace.

* * *

><p>Aboard the flagship TAROS, a week later.<p>

General Kendar was just thinking about the game of Sabacc he had lost in the Coruscant undercity, cantina and the fight immediately after that which had resulted in him getting a telling of by his old master, Yoda and the subsequent death of 3 clone police in the firefight between the clones and the gangsters.

The trouble he caused with the gangs led him to being dumped with a diplomatic mission in the outer-rim.  
>"General we are just about to jump out of hyperspace and approach the unknown planet" said the admiral.<br>"Ok admiral, when we arrive tell two LAAT's to prepare to depart."  
>"Yes sir"<p>

On the view deck of the bridge, the stream of stars passing by while in hyperspace suddenly stopped and what they saw next would shock the entire republic to its core. The entire star system had a complete lack of force sensitives and in place he saw a planet that was so gigantic in size in could fit 3 Coruscant's in its place. It is indescribable with massive ocean's whole continents covered in lava and volcanoes, areas of the planet that were inhospitable to normal humans because of the winds of over 5000mph and finally landmasses full of normal green continents like on Onderon's moon Dxun. Surrounding the planet are both republic and CIS fleets and they weren't firing at each other, it was like they were both frozen time, completely stationary.

"Admiral hail the lead republic cruiser" Kendar uttered in complete shock at what he was seeing.  
>"Sir, they aren't responding to our hails and neither is the CIS ships "a clone said to the right of Kendar said. Suddenly the proximity alarm went off and what the Jedi saw next from the view screen was an amazing sight, obviously one he wasn't paying attention to. There were no less than over 100 iridescent red, icy whiteblue and green mammoth sized star destroyers ,that could fit 6 venator-class star destoyers, of a design he had never seen before, With 100s of turbo laser cannons on each ship.

Clearly out matched the general was being hailed when there was a blinding light and suddenly he was unconscious with his last sight being the fleet of strange ships moving towards him.


	3. Chapter 2: the confrontation

Disclaimer: I do not own nothing by the way

Chapter 2: the confrontation

Kendar slowly opened his eyes to discover the scene in front. He was the only person that was moving, everyone else was, to the word frozen. They were literally frozen covered head to toe in ice unmoving although through the force he could sense life signs from all of them.

"What in the force is going on". Getting up carefully because of his massive headache he recived from when he blacked out, he looked at the scene once more before wondering what he was going to do. I could try and call for help but i'm not sure what anyone would do he thought. He thoughts were suddenly answered then as the holoscreen lit up to see the face of the most hideous creature he had ever laid his eyes on. Its face was a humans with pores on his skin and fire red veins in his face going down into his arms through his neck. Its eyes were lightsaber red and skin like a very tanned human. With wide broad shoulders and arms the size of his legs and all in all very humanoid but not a very pretty sight. Also dressed in what looks like a blood red admirals uniform.

"W..who are y..you ?" Kendar stuttered at this beast of a creature not getting over the fact of how big the creature was compared to him."I Jedi, am called rar'tso, are you are encroaching on our territory". Kendar noticed he had an extremely unfriendly look about him. "What happened here and why did you attack us" kendar said." You encroached on my empires territory if you and your fleet don't remove your selves from this system we will open fire" rar'tso threatened. "we are here on a diplomatic mission admiral, please let go of my crew and we will send delegation aboard" pleaded Kendar. "NO i don't trust you enough jedi to come aboard my vessel". There was a long pause before Kendar heard some murmuring in the background before rar'tso said "i will come aboard your vessel, jedi" in a bitter tone.

The holoscreen turned of before something happened and that something was in the form of Rar'tso, It seemed this being had technology far beyond the republic's capability. "Now Jedi, what do you want in this diplomacy mission" not even giving Kendar time to think. Kendar looked like a dwarf compared to this guy and kendar was just under 6ft at 5'11 this guy was at least 7ft red veins and muscles that were the size of kendar's head. Kendar himself wore a classic jedi knight robe and had piercing hazel coloured eyes and was originally a mandalorian but disown when he was accepted as a jedi. He also had dirty blond hair.

"Who are you and i have never seen your race before" exclaimed ken inquisitively. "Hmm... No i don't expect you would have my race is called the nekkowrrar and mine is one of many down on that planet and we all live in utopia...well that was before 2 fleets appeared in the sky"

"The republic needs your help please we are loosing more and more ground to the sith count dooku everyday all i ask is at least try to consider joining the republic we can offer you protection" said kendar. "No No No we will not be dragged in to another war where millions die and..." Right at that moment the malevolence mark 2 in the CIS came out of stasis and started firing at any and all ships with it's powerful ion cannons that were installed easily destroying 3 of these strange creatures ships.

Rar'tso keeled down on the floor like he was writhing in agony right when that ship was destroyed then, with a flash if light he was gone and 10 more of these iridescent red destroyers came out of no where and all the icy blue destoyers all started firing blue beams at the CIS ships, instantly disabling their sheilds while all 110 ships let loose their turbolaser cannons. While the republic fleet scrambled to get out of out of the toxic fight. All CIS ships in the fleet crumbled under the combined strength of the turbolasers, apart from the malevolence mark 2. Whose shields weren't even down and had already obliterated 3 more of the nekkowrrar ships.

"I think its time we entered the fight admiral, target that ship" kendar said. Before the republic ships had the chance to position their guns the fight was over in a bright display of fire and explosions. "rar'tso is hailing us sir" someone said to the left.

"As you can see jedi we don't need your help, now you have ten more minutes to depart our solar system or we are at war" said the heavily tanned creature who was strangely calm. " you can come back but they are not to have weopons and no fleet will ever enter this solar system again i promise you that.

"Fine rar'tso' admiral plot coordinates to coruscant and jump to hyperspace" as the fleet left the system they didn't know the danger that threatens the galaxy in the form of one man was stowed aboard their fleet and his name was "Mart'ine".

Remember guys and gals review and favourite the story as updates will be fairly frequent


	4. Chapter 3: introductions

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with star wars apart from the idea of my original characters

This is where HK-47 comes in to it guys and also just wanted to remind everyone who reads this to REVIEW and FAVOURITE because if you don't I don't know what I am doing wrong. Enjoy it and REVIEW.

Chapter 3: The surprise of the Gods

As the fleet entered in to hyperspace, going towards Coruscant on the 3 day journey Kendar felt a disturbance in the force, but not entirely like the force he knew it felt different, older. Then he realised that was the same force signature he felt when he was above Rar'tso's planet, although not as strong. "Admiral" kendar shouted through the loud voices in the bridge.

"Yes, sir"

"Order a search of the ship immediately, I sense a stowaway aboard and set off the alarms get all personal that's not in the bridge or engineering to join the search, I am joining the search so get ARC clones bravo 226 and Zulu 465 to report to the cargo bay and await instruction from me.

"Doing now, sir and good luck"

As kendar was making his way down to the cargo bay the intruder alarms on the ship went off as the admiral was making the announcement for everyone to join the search and he was thinking, "I've never felt that force signature before, I'll have to inform the council when I get back to Coruscant."

When Kendar finally got outside the cargo bay the ARC clones were there waiting there for him in the long hallways of the star destroyer. They both wore the red armour of an ARC captain with EC-17 blaster rifles and DC-17 hand blaster's as side arms. While they were both identical heights they were the bravest and fiercest fighters that kendar had ever known, tougher than some Jedi. In addition to the blaster pistol they also had a custom made kaminoan vibrosword for combat with melee opponents, hanging down both their backs. They could very well hold their own against Jedi and sith as they had studied lightsaber forms in their training. Strangely enough though although the original host's DNA, Jango Fett was not force sensitive these two clones were but it was because they were clones and bred for war they would never be accepted in the order. In Kendars eyes they were brothers as they were all clones are technically mandalorian, and he was mandalorian himself although he was disowned.

All clones under his command saw kendar as a brother and inspired great leadership from his clones because he was mandalorian. "Right, bravo 226 you search one end of the cargo bay and Zulu 465 you search the other clear the ships and crates as well, I am going in there with you but I am going to meditate to see if I can sense him closer as I see a dark presence here".

"Sir, yes, sir" said both in unison as they made their way in drawing their vibroswords because of the close and narrow passages in the cargos bay. Which to one end had crates stacked 15 metres high covering half the cargo bay stacked in rows. While the other had 2 small freighters and I big junk freighter they had picked up from some junk world last month. Funnily though the ship had an ancient design at least over two thousand years old and weirdly it still had a small amount of power being drawn from an evil looking red droid with an ancient blaster rifle which again was heavily customised by someone.

After 10 minutes of fruitless searching and meditating, Kendar himself sensed the presence within the ancient smugglers freighter. He signalled for Zulu and Bravo to form up behind him and they all made their way over to the loading ramp and he used the force to bring it down. Stepping in to the ship he made his way over to the main hold to see a normal human standing over the disabled assassin droid and just about to switch it on as he had fully repaired it, when Kendar shouted "STEP AWAY FROM THE DROID AND GET ON THE FLOOR" while igniting his lightsaber and Zulu and Bravo bringing out their blaster rifles all aiming them at this figure.

"Oh please, put them down, I doubt you have a chance anyway" said the figure while craftily bringing his red lightsaber out and igniting it.

"_Sith _back down now and you shall live" kendar said peacefully.  
>"Oh I assure you I am not sith I don't even use the force the way you do, you see my race or collection of races are all known as the <em><span><strong>slai'tis<strong>_ and we have one of 5 powers as well as the enhanced strength, speed and agility. The lightsaber combat is first in training, the most important thing we train for though is that one power we receive I receive control and manipulation over the earth and metal." He lied. He didn't need him finding out who he really was they would attack him and imprison him on sight. "Oh and sorry my name is mar' tine

"Well what are you doing here then" questioned Kendar.

"I am going to see the Jedi council with you as I have information about the very planet I had just come from about a new order of force sensitives and I am sure the council would be interested in that piece of information" said Mar'tine

"Well I can't deny you but the council will have to decide for themselves when we arrive, for now though, no offence but I am going to have to place you in the brig until we get there" finally able to get a proper look at the figure as he had just taken his hood down. His face as with the other he had saw had red veins visible In his face going down in to his arms down in to his body and arms. This one though was shorter than the other one at approximate guess of 6ft and not as well muscled as the other but still looked as though he worked out. His skin wasn't red though it was snowy white so the red veins were clearly visible along with his red eyes.

"I don't really want to be kept prisoner but if it's so I can see the Jedi council then yes" said mar'tine while thinking, _**no mortal prisons are going to hold me and my powers are far beyond any force user anyway I will never be truly trapped. **_

"Zulu, bravo take our guest to the some quarters and make him feel comfortable, while he remains on this ship you are his personal guards" kendar said

"Yes general" in unison

Kendar was thinking that it was going to be a very tough explanation when he was going to visit the Jedi council.

_**Thanks guys to whoever reads this and remembers to favourite and review the story.**_


End file.
